The law of Retaliation
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: Brax and Ricky's son is kidnapped in a calculated act of revenge by Braxs arch nemesis - Gunno - the man responsible for his seeming 'death'. A race against time as Heath, Ash, Kyle and Skye frantically search for Baby Casey while Bianca, Ricky and Phoebe desperately try to raise the ransom money as the clock ticks. (Eye For An Eye)
1. How to save a life

'Someone needs to tell her' Phoebe exclaimed as Ash walked around frantically  
Ash looked at Skye.  
'Hey I didn't do this, it's all your doing'  
'He wanted it to be kept secret'  
'Well maybe you should have said something, save us from what happened' Skye yelled  
It was quiet  
'You're telling her' Skye said looking at Ash,'But you leave me out of it, I want nothing to do with any of it'  
Skye walked out. Ash left not long after Skye, leaving Phoebe in the restaurant by herself.

Skye went back to Zac and Leah's wedding where Ricky and Nate were. Skye stood quietly in the corner.  
'Skye' Ricky called as she walked up to her  
'Hey mum'  
'Is everything alright?'  
'There's something I need to tell you' Skye said as she looked down.  
Something caught her eye. Skye looked at Ricky's hand, then at her.  
'Is that a ring?' Skye questioned  
'Yeah' Ricky laughed  
'Wow' Skye said shocked as she hugged Ricky  
'What did you want to tell me?' Ricky asked  
'It's not important, I can figure it out myself' Skye said walking off  
'Is everything alright?" Nate asked catching up to her  
'Yeah, its fine'  
'You still alright with this?'  
'You and Mum?' She questioned 'Yeah, it'll be great to have a stepdad and Casey needs someone'  
'He's got you too'  
'Not for much longer'  
'What do you mean?' Nate asked suspicious  
'Once I'm 18 I'm out of here. Start fresh somewhere else'  
'Why?'  
'I need to move on with my life'  
'We'll always be here for you, you know that right?' Nate said putting his hand on Skye's shoulder  
'Yeah I know' Skye replied  
Skye and Nate hugged.  
'I'm just gonna head home'

* * *

'Why'd you call me?' Ash questioned as he walked into the farmhouse  
'I'm going to tell Ricky' Phoebe stated  
'No, no-one will tell her'  
'How can you be so sure of that'  
'I've made sure of it'  
'No Ash this has gone on for six months, and I can't do it for a second longer'

Ash and Phoebe walked up to the share house and knocked on Ricky's door  
'Hey guys' Ricky said as she opened the door 'What are you doing here?'  
Neither of them said anything, instead they both waked in.  
'Where's Nate?" Phoebe asked  
'He's at Irene's'  
'Ric, there's something you need to know'  
'What?' Ricky questioned  
Phoebe looked at Ash, then back at Ricky  
'Brax is alive' Phoebe explained  
Ricky looked at her shocked, she didn't say anything  
'Ric' Phoebe questioned  
'Get out' She said quietly trying to comprehend it all  
'Ricky' Ash said trying to reassure her  
'GET OUT!' Ricky yelled  
Phoebe and Ash walked out the door, leaving Ricky to comprehend everything she had just been told about Brax. Ricky let out a big sigh, she put her head in her hands and thought why did he have to do this, why did he have to go and ruin everything. Ricky couldn't contain her anger any longer. She slid her arms across the kitchen table and let everything fall and smash on the ground. Baby Casey started to scream as the noise from the lounge room woke him up in his room. Ricky curled up in a ball and collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess.

* * *

Skye bumped into Ash and Phoebe as she walked to the front door of the house  
'You did it, didn't you?' She asked Ash bluntly  
'Yeah' He replied, quietly  
'How'd she take it?'  
'Lets just say your favorite bowl on the table is no more'  
'Right' Skye said to herself quietly  
'Hey guys, what's going on?' Kyle asked coming up to them  
Phoebe looked at Ash  
'Ash?' Kyle questioned  
'We told her' Ash explained  
'Told who what?' Kyle questioned  
'Ricky, we told her Brax is alive'  
'What' Kyle questioned 'What do you mean?'  
'He didn't die in the accident, he ran away to try and clear his name' Ash explained  
'How's Ricky?' He questioned  
'How do you expect' Ash replied  
'I need to see her' Kyle said walking up to the door.  
'Kyle, stop' Skye said standing in the doorway  
They could hear Ricky's faint crying from the other side of the door  
'Let _me_ look after her' Skye reassured  
'You knew didn't you'  
Skye didn't reply  
'Kyle, we can sort this out tomorrow' Phoebe explained  
Kyle looked at Phoebe then back at turned around and walked back into the flat, slamming the door behind him. Skye watched as Phoebe and Ash walked away, She turned around and went inside. It was dark. All she could see was Ricky huddled in the corner in the moonlight. Skye put her bag on the table near the door and went over to Ricky.  
'Mum, mum it's OK' Skye said kneeling down next to Ricky trying to console her.  
'He's alive' Ricky managed to say through the tears  
Skye bit her lip and rested her chin on her mums head.  
 _'I know'_ She felt like saying, but she knew how much pain that would cause her, or at least she thought she did.

Once Ricky calmed down Skye left her sitting on the couch and went into Casey's room to check on him. She didn't know why she really went into his room, she didn't know why she was picking him up, after all he had stopped crying ages ago. Maybe it was because she needed more reassurance than Casey, she needed someone to tell her everything was going to be OK, or at least be with her and make her feel safe. As Skye sat in the rocking chair she began to drift off. She was later woken by a knock at the door. She got up and walked up towards the lounge room, but stayed back in the hallway, with a sleeping Casey still in her arms. Ricky opened the door to see Phoebe and Ash on the other side. Ricky walked away leaving the door open.  
'We just needed to check if you were OK' Phoebe explained as her and Ash walked in  
'How long have you know?' Ricky asked  
'From the get go' Ash explained  
Ricky looked at him shocked  
'I went back to the safe house, and he was there' Ash explained,'Until then I thought he was dead'  
'So why didn't you pick up the phone and tell me' Ricky said through her teeth, trying to control her anger  
'If Gunno knew Brax was alive, he'd keep coming after you and Skye and Case. But if Brax stayed dead, you'd be safe'  
Ricky didn't know what to think, she wished she had of known Brax was alive sooner, she could have made it work. But to find out now - when she was ready to spend the rest of her life with Nate - made her re-think everything.  
'And you' she said turning to Phoebe,'How long have you know?'  
'A few weeks' Said Phoebe, 'It all started when I saw a weird email on Ash's phone'  
'You've been emailing each other?' Ricky said to Ash  
The look on Ash's face told her what she needed to know  
'This whole time you've know Skye and Casey's dad is out there?' She said, breathing hard 'Casey's a _baby!_ How could you do this? How could Brax?' Ricky yelled  
Casey cooed as Ricky raised her voice, giving away the fact that Skye was in the hallway, listening in on Ricky and Ash.  
'We had to keep you safe' Ash continued to explain, ignoring Casey  
'You stood by and watched me grieve' she said' and you did nothing'  
'Like I said, it was the only way to protect you form Gunno'  
'Stop lying to me!' Ricky yelled  
Casey began to cry and buried his head in Skyes chest  
'I'm not' Ash said firmly 'He hasn't made contact in weeks, but for what its worth I told him about you and Nate and he said-'  
'-Brax knows I'm with Nate' Ricky felt uneasy  
'He wants you to move on' Ash explained 'He's trying to clear his mane but-'  
'So then he can just show up when I'm finally happy with someone else?'  
'I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense'  
'No, it doesn't make _any_ sense'  
Ricky glared at Ash who offered her nothing more  
'Can you just...leave?'  
'Are you sure?' Phoebe asked cautiously  
'Go' She commanded  
'Mum?' Skye said coming out of the darkness  
'Did you know?' Ricky questioned  
'Sort of' Skye replied  
'When did you find out?'  
'Tonight, just before you did'  
'So when you saw us at the wedding, you knew'  
'Yeah'  
'And you didn't tell me'  
'I wanted to, but you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that'  
'Can you just leave me alone, all of you'  
Skye walked back to her room with Casey  
'Ricky' Ash said apologetically  
'Get out!' Ricky yelled pointing at the door  
Phoebe walked out the door with Ash following behind her, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ash and Phoebe both walked out to Phoebes car parked out the front  
'Happy?' Ash questioned  
Phoebe whipped around 'Excuse me?'  
'You have no idea what you've done'  
'What _I've_ done?' Phoebe spat 'Are you kidding me, we agreed to tell her'  
'You didn't give me much choice'  
A car, neither of them recognised pulled up in the driveway next to them. They watched as a tall, dark-haired, well-built man leapt out, striding towards them, with a blonde woman looking out the passenger side, a frown on her face.  
'You Ash?' The man demanded, his face thunderous  
'Yeah' Ash replied unsure  
The mans tightly clenched fist met with Ash's face  
'Hey' The blonde woman shouted, getting out of the car and racing towards them  
'Woah' Phoebe said before Ash hit back, finding himself locked into a scuffle  
'Stop it!' The blonde woman said as she reached the men, and Ash glanced up to see Phoebe looking to find a way to get in between him and the other guy  
'Ash!' Phoebe yelled 'Let go'  
Ash stood back and shoved his opponent, who stood, his shoulders heaving, looking like he was ready to go again.  
'Really?' The blonde woman said to the man 'Now?'  
Ash looked at Phoebe, seeing she was less than impressed. Then he looked past her and saw Ricky and Kyle emerging from the house, walking towards them.  
'Hi' Ricky said softly as she reached them, then the blonde woman had her in an embrace.  
Looking back at the woman he assumed was Heath - and the woman Bianca - Ash was met with a glare.

* * *

Ricky paced up and down across the kitchen, making Ash feel uneasy.  
'What the hell was he thinking?' Heath raged 'I can't believe he let us believe he was dead'  
'But he did' Bianca said insistently 'Brax did. Not anyone else'  
'What now?' He asked  
'I don't know' Ricky responded  
'We have to-'  
'Heath, I called you because you needed to know - not so you could come here and pressure me'  
Skye emerged from her bedroom, no one said anything  
'But we need to-' Heath explained  
'Enough!' Bianca said 'Stop!'  
'He's my brother'  
'I know who he is' Bianca explained  
'And he's my dad' Skye said to Heath bluntly 'And Caseys. If he doesn't want to be found, just leave him, let him have what he wants'  
'Skye' Bianca questioned  
'No, this isn't fair, we have to sit here and suffer while he gets to galevant around with his 'new life' acting as though we don't exist'  
'Skye this was the hardest thing he did, it broke him' Ash explained  
'And you don't think it broke us too. You know what happened, you saw it break mum. And he doesn't deserve you defending him' Skye yelled walking back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her  
'How do we find him?' Heath questioned  
'I don't know, I haven't heard from him in days'  
'Of course' Kyle said confused  
'He was willing to let us think he was dead' Said Ricky, 'Willing to let us deal with everything that meant. The grief...maybe Skye's right. Maybe we shouldn't bother finding him'  
Ricky breathed out slowly. She had to do what was right for her and Casey and Skye  
'I need time' She said 'I can't'  
She looked at Bianca, then at Heath and Kyle  
'Can we talk in the morning? Please?' She said softly 'For now, lets just'  
'Yeah' Heath said quietly 'Sure'  
Ricky nodded slowly then walked down the hallway.  
Ricky felt numb as she walked into Caseys room. This should have been the best day of her life. The day she started her new life with Nate. But then Ash decided to tell her that Brax was alive. Not yesterday, or the day before, now.  
Ricky heard a gentle knock at the door. She turned around and saw Bianca standing there, looking tentature  
'I'll leave if you want me to' Bianca said 'But-'  
'It's OK' Ricky said, meaning it, 'It's good to see you'  
'You too' Bianca said, walking into a room and opening her arms  
'I haven't asked how you are yet'  
'Hardly a priority, we're good' Bianca replied  
'Darcey's doing good at school and Harley, he just keeps breaking stuff' Bianca laughed  
Casey cooed in the background  
'I can't imagine what you're going through right now'  
'Just feels like some kind of hell' Ricky explained 'How do I do it B?'  
'You take it one step at a time, that's all you can do'  
Casey began to stir louder  
'I love you' Bianca reassured 'And I'll help you through this'  
Ricky smiled and nodded her head  
'Can I have a cuddle please?' Bianca questioned hearing Casey  
Ricky giggled. Bianca walked over to Caseys cot  
'Hello little man,' She giggled as she picked him up 'Look how big your getting'  
Bianca sat Casey on her hip  
'Want me to take him for the night?' She asked Ricky 'So you can sleep?'  
'It's OK' Ricky replied 'He'll be alright. _I'll_ be alright'  
'You sure? It's not a problem' Bianca said looking at Casey  
'I'm sure' Ricky said firmly  
'Well we're staying at Kyles if you need us'  
'Where's Kyle staying?' Ricky questioned  
'In Skye or Josh's room, and either of them are sleeping on the couch'  
'Thanks' Ricky said even though she had no intention on calling on Bianca  
Bianca handed Casey back to Ricky. She closed the door behind her and joined the others in the lounge room.  
'Kyle you can stay in my room' Skye said as she out her blanket and pillow on the couch  
'You sure?' Heath asked  
'Yeah' Said Kyle 'It's just for a couple of nights'  
'We could always stay at Irene's' Bianca offered  
'Bianca just take the flat OK' Said Kyle  
'Alright then' Bianca laughed  
'Hey, um, is mum still in Cases room?' Skye asked  
'Yeah' Bianca replied  
'OK, cool' Skye said quietly as she walked to Casey's room  
Skye walked into her little brothers room. She knocked on the door and opened it.  
'Mum' She said quietly  
'Yeah' Ricky replied  
Skye let out a sigh, 'I'm sorry'  
'What for?'  
'Not telling you about dad' Skye said sitting on Ricky's lap as she held Casey  
'It's not your fault, it wasn't up to you to tell me'  
'I just thought, if I didn't tell you, if I didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true' Skye explained 'Why can't this just be a bad dream'  
'I wish you were right, but I think we can avoid it for just one night' Ricky said kissing her daughter on the forehead. The three of them sat there quietly as they tried to understand everything that had just happened.

* * *

'Where's Ric?' Heath asked as Skye walked into the kitchen  
'In her room' Skye explained  
Kyle walked towards the hallway  
'I wouldn't' Said Skye 'She's sleeping, Case too'  
'Alright then' Kyle replied walking back  
'I'm gonna go to sleep' Skye said sitting on the couch  
'You sure you want to sleep on the couch?' Kyle asked  
'I can't sleep anyway, so there's no point in both of us getting no sleep'  
'Alright then, I'm gonna go to bed' Kyle said walking towards Skyes room  
'Yeah we'll go to bed too' Heath said as he and Bianca walked towards the flat  
'Goodnight' Bianca said walking out the door  
Skye pulled her blanket up under her neck and turned on the TV. Making sure it was down low, she stared blankly at the TV thinking about how for the last six months she thought her family would be just her, Ricky and Casey.

* * *

Ricky took her phone out of her pocket and searched through her contacts. She sat there and stared at the same number. Her thumb hovered over the call button. It got the better of her and she decided to call them. She listened as the phone rang.  
'Hey, iv'e got the champagne, I'll be over in 5' He said answering the phone  
Ricky didn't reply  
'Ric, you there?' Nate questioned  
'Yeah, sorry I'm here' She replied  
'You OK?' He asked  
'I'm actually feeling really tired'  
'But you still want me to come over yeah, I mean it's not everyday you get engaged'  
'Would you hate me if I cancelled?'  
"What, why?' He asked  
'I'm just feeling really awful. I think it's a tummy bug'  
'You sure you don't want me there'  
'No, I don't want you seeing me like this, It's not exactly romantic'  
'OK, we can celebrate tomorrow, look after yourself, OK'  
'Yep, will do' Ricky replied 'Goodnight'  
'Night' Nate replied  
Ricky hung her mobile up and put it on her bedside table.


	2. Heartbeat

As the sunlight peered through the blind covering the window the light shone on Skye's face, right in her eyes. She rolled over and moaned at being woken up. She looked at the time on her watch. 6:30am. She rolled back over and turned the TV on. As she flicked through the channels. One morning show, another morning show and another one, music show, kids cartoons, an olden days movie, payed commercial, and another one. Skye put it back on one of the morning shows as background noise to help her wake up. As she looked at the TV she watched as the news stories popped up on the TV.

 _'Vic: Bushfires threaten homes'  
'WA: Prospector found 4hr north of Kalgoorlie'  
'NSW: Prisoner + Nurse involved in prison break'  
'WA: Shark spotted off coast of Albany'  
_

Nothing strange, nothing new. Skye got up and walked over to the fridge to get a drink of orange juice. With everyone still asleep she decided to head out for a walk. As she opened the door the cool, crisp breeze froze her face. She wrapped her jumper around her tighter and closed the door behind her quietly.

She sat on the shore line and watched the waves roll in. She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped at one and stared at it for a while. She pressed call and put the phone next to her ear.

'Hi, you've reached Darryl Braxton. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now so either message me or I'll try to get back to you'  
The phone beeped.  
'Hi dad, its me. I just needed to hear your voice again. Everything's just falling apart' She paused for a second, 'I love you'

She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. A tear rolled down her cheek as her heart broke at the fact that her dad didn't answer the phone.

* * *

After his early morning surf Heath ran out of the ocean in to the shallows of the shore line. He got to the sand dumped his board on the ground and looked back at the ocean

'Thought I'd find you here' Bianca said coming up behind him, 'You're up early' She said kissing him on the shoulder  
'Couldn't sleep'  
'That's understandable' Bianca replied 'Spoke to Darcy. Her and Harley aren't missing us one bit'  
'Getting away with murder probably' Heath Joked  
'Yep'  
There was a silence  
'Hard being back?' Bianca questioned. 'A lot of memories'  
'Can you not' Heath replied  
'Yeah'  
'I don't want a counseling session, OK'  
'I just think we need to talk about this'  
'Brax is alive, we can do it'  
'How is it out there' Ash asked  
Heath picked up his board as Bianca began to walk away  
'Look, listen mate'  
'We're not mates' Heath replied  
'Heath' Bianca called  
'What we did, it was all to keep Ric and the kids safe' Ash explained  
Heath walked up to him  
'Ricky had a right to know' Heath said 'We all did'  
Heath walked off leaving Ash behind.

* * *

As Nate got his coffee from the diner he bumped into Skye.  
'Hey, morning' He said  
'Hey' She replied  
'Where'd you go after the wedding last night?'  
'Went for a walk, then went home'  
'Have you spoken to Ric'  
'Why?'  
'She said she was feeling a bit rough last night, wondering if you had seen her this morning'  
'No I was up before her'  
'Yeah, no worries' Nate said suspicious  
'Cool, sweet' Skye replied  
'You OK?' Nate asked  
'Yeah, yeah totally' Skye said as she walked away  
'No worries' Nate replied.

* * *

'Shall I see if Josh and Skye are in for some food?' Bianca asked  
'Nah, Josh is out. Not sure when Skye's coming back' Heath replied buttering some bread  
'Does Josh know about Brax?' Bianca asked  
'No, and lets keep it that way, yeah' Heath replied 'The less people that know the better'  
'Sure' Bianca replied  
'Hey, I was thinking,' Heath asked 'After we know Ric's OK, you and I should go and visit Rocco's grave'  
'Yeah' Bianca replied hugging him

* * *

Ricky woke to the noise of plates being put on the table. Birds chirped in the distance. She let out a big sigh and looked at the time on her phone. She got out of her bed and went into Casey's room to check on him. She walked over to his cot and saw that it was empty.  
'Thanks guys' She said quietly to her self out loud  
Ricky closed the door and walked into the kitchen  
'Ah, good morning' Bianca said 'Sit down there is toast and juice'  
'Thanks for being amazing'Said Ricky 'I slept in, I didn't even hear you come in and get him'  
'Get him?' Bianca questioned  
'Casey, I didn't hear either of you'  
Heath looked at her confused 'What are you talking about'  
'Well he's not in his cot, so haven't you got him?'  
'No' Heath replied  
'No' Bianca echoed  
'Kyle, Skye!' Ricky called out  
'Hey, have you got Case?' She asked Kyle as he emerged from Skye's room  
'What?' He asked  
'Did you take Casey from his room?'  
'I only just woke up'  
'What about Skye?' Ricky asked  
'No, she was down at the beach this morning, by herself' Bianca explained  
'Well where is he?'

Ricky, Bianca, Heath and Kyle ran out the front looking for any signs that could tell them where Casey is. Ricky walked out on to the road as Phoebe showed up. Ricky walked up to her and frantically explained what just happened. As Bianca, Heath and Kyle looked around for any clues Ash and Skye showed up.  
'Whats going on?' Skye asked  
'Casey's missing' Bianca explained  
'What' Ash and Skye said at the same time  
Ricky began to panic so Phoebe put her hands on Rickys shoulders, telling her to try and calm down. Rickys phone began to ring. She put her hand in her pocket and answered it  
'Hello Blondie, How'd you sleep?'  
'Who is this?' She questioned  
'Your old man owes me money'  
'Gunno?' Ricky questioned, about to cry  
She could hear a baby crying in the background  
'Casey' She cried  
'He told the screws about my little operation, cost me a fortune' Gunno explained 'Where is he?'  
'Brax is dead' Ricky explained looking at Ash  
'Yeah right'  
'I don't know where he is' Ricky exclaimed 'Honestly I swear on my grave that's the truth'  
Gunno laughed at what Ricky had to say  
'You just tell me how much he owes you and I'll get it or take me instead but please, don't hurt my little boy  
'Get me the money'  
'How much?' Ricky asked  
'50 grand by 5pm, I'll tell you where to meet me'  
'wait, wait, wait, what about Casey?'  
'Money first!' Gunno said 'And if you even think about calling the cops, you'll never see your little boy again'  
Ricky cried as she hung up the phone.

* * *

'I think I'm gonna be sick' Ricky said as she sat down at the table  
'How did Gunno even get out?' Phoebe asked  
'Prison wont tell me anything' Kyle explained  
'How'd he even get in' Skye asked 'I was asleep on the couch all night, I would have heard something'  
'Don't worry about that now' Bianca explained  
'Lets get our heads together' Heath explained 'We need a plan'  
'Have you got any access to cash' Ash asked  
'Not that much' Ricky replied 'And not that quickly'  
'We've got some' Bianca replied  
'Few K' Heath said  
'Me too' Phoebe added  
'Same' Said Kyle 'Plus the gym and Angelo's accounts'  
'Me too' Skye included  
'Right so we ask around and get as much as we can manage' Ash explained  
'While the girls do that, we'll go and see if we can find this dog' Heath explained  
'Wait, what?' Bianca questioned  
'How' Kyle asked  
'Dunno' Heath replied 'But I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing'  
'Now you know this bloke' He said looking at Ash 'Any idea where he'd go'  
'No'  
'Think!'  
'Mate, we were inside together. We didn't sit around and have D&M's'  
'Come on Ash, does he have any family' Kyle asked 'Not that I can him mentioning'  
'What about people he used hang with?' Heath asked 'His old crew, did he mention anyone'  
'I don't know' Ash exclaimed 'Hang on, he used to talk about the mountains, He said he had a place near Blackwater, no Blackheath! It was his uncles place or something'  
'We'll start there'  
'Wait, would he really go back to where he's from if he's trying to lay low' Bianca questioned  
'Yeah, talk about a needle in a haystack' Phoebe added  
'It's his old turf, he knows the territory' Said Heath 'It's worth a shot'  
'Yeah, Heaths right. We gotta start somewhere' Added Ash  
'Ric, will you be OK?' Kyle asked  
'Yep'  
'Cause I don't want to go if you need me here'  
'Kyle, you just find him'  
'Alright' Kyle replied  
'Hey' Ricky said getting up 'Be careful, remember the cops cannot find out about this'.

* * *

Kyle got into the back of the Prado while Heath and Ash got in the front.  
'Call if anything happens' Said Bianca 'You need to be here when we hand over the money'  
'We will be' Heath promised  
'I love you' Bianca confessed  
'I love you too' Heath replied kissing Bianca  
Heath turned the key to wake the engine. He put it into gear and reversed out of the driveway and drove off towards the mountains.

* * *

Phoebe searched through loan websites while Ricky was on the phone to her bank to get more money. Skye wrote down who had what and added up what they had.  
'But I've had an account with you for years' Ricky pleaded 'What so you're telling me-. Ok'  
Ricky hung up her phone.  
'The bank won't extend a line of credit without a day to process it'  
'All these online sites take 24 hours' Phoebe explained  
'How much is in the work accounts' Ricky asked Skye  
'About 4 in Angelos and 2-and-a-half in the Gym' Skye explained 'And I've got about 5 in my account'  
'Skye, no'  
'Mum he's my brother. I don't care about the money'  
'So between us we have about 12 thousand' Bianca explained  
'Ok, what else can we try' Phoebe asked 'Anyone we know with a stack of cash?'  
'Not easy when we can't tell them why we need it' Bianca added  
'Yeah but we definately can't. OK, we can't let the cops find out' Ricky explained  
'Yeah, I know'  
'We just have to play this really carefully'  
'I'm gonna call my dad' Phoebe explained 'I said I never would but this is more important'  
'What if I can get the 50 straight up' Skye asked  
'What do you mean?' Ricky asked  
'I have a trust account, my 'inheritance' from Drew and Susie'  
'I thought they weren't your parents' Bianca asked  
'Long story' Skye replied 'They left some money to me, what was left over from the house and stuff'  
'Well how much is left?' Bianca asked  
'Couple hundred-thousand, probably' Skye replied  
'Yeah' Ricky said  
'OK, I'm gonna go to the bank' Skye said getting her car keys.

* * *

Skye walked through the two glass sliding doors into the bank. She looked in-front of her and saw a long line of people in-front of her. She felt like screaming out _'Hurry up, I need to get money to save my brother'_ She knew she couldn't mention anything about Casey or Gunno, not that the bank teller would know anything about either of them. As she waited in line she had time to think of a cover story. Car? 17-year-old getting 50k for a car? Too suspicious. Home deposit? Possible, but not normal. Travel? Ransom money?  
The line quickly grew shorter and shorter. She looked at the three tellers working today. One was new. He had a note on his window saying he was a learner. Maybe she could convince him. The second was an old lady who reminded her of the receptionist from _Monsters Inc._ She'd be the last person to help her. The third was a young lady. Not much older than Skye. Her smile made everything feel Ok, but she was serving an elderly man who looked hard of hearing and was probably telling her the history he had of the bank note in his hand.  
'Next' The teller called  
Skye looked up, it was the one who reminded her of _Monsters Inc.  
_ Skye walked up, her palms were beginning to sweat  
'How can I help you?' She asked  
'I um, I need to withdraw some money'  
'From what account?'  
'I don't actually know, It's a trust account'  
'Who's name is the account under?'  
'Either Andrew or Susan Wilson'  
The woman began to type on the keyboard  
'What name was it transferred to?'  
'Skye Braxton'  
'Do you have any I.D?'  
'Yeah' Skye said handing over her license  
'What's the reason for the different names?'  
'They were my aunt and uncle' Skye lied, getting impatient 'How much is in the account?'  
'$247,360'  
'Can I withdraw $50,000'  
'Not possible, sorry'  
'Why?' Skye asked  
'It's a trust account, you can't gain access without guardian permission because you're under 18'  
'If I can get my mum to sign it, can I withdraw it?'  
'And your father, Darryll Braxton'  
'He's dead' Skye replied  
'Do you have a death certificate?'  
'No, well he's not officially dead, he's missing presumed dead'  
'I'm sorry but with no proof you can't access the money right now'  
'Right, what about my personal account?'  
'Yes, how much?'  
'All of it' Skye replied.

* * *

Skye walked through the gate into the backyard hoping she would avoid anyone who was inside.  
'Hey Skye' Someone called out  
Skye turned around 'Hey Josh'  
'Where is everyone?' He asked  
'What do you mean?' She asked flustered  
'Kyle, Heath and Casey'  
'Kyle and Heath, they've gone for a drive' She explained  
'A drive?' Josh questioned  
'And Case?'  
'He's at nan's, I just dropped him off'  
'In exchange for an envelope' He joked  
Skye panicked and tried to put it in her pocket  
'No' Skye replied 'Went to the bank too'  
'Yeah, guessed that'  
'Skye went quiet  
'Is everything alright?' He asked  
'It's not actually' Skye replied about to cry 'I need money, lots of it'  
'Why' Josh questioned  
'I can't tell you'  
'How much do you need?'  
'50 grand'  
'For what?'  
'It has something to do with Drew and Susie' She lied  
'Does Ricky know?'  
"No, and you can't tell her'  
'Skye if you need my help-' Josh said putting his hands on her shoulders  
'I just need you to keep this secret, don't tell anyone, especially not the police'  
'Alright' Josh agreed  
I um, I need to go'  
'Yeah, sure'  
Skye walked through the back door into the share house  
'How'd it go?' Bianca asked  
Skye sat at the table  
'Skye' Phoebe asked  
'That's all I could get' Skye said throwing the envelope on the table  
Phoebe picked it up and flicked through it  
'There's four-and-a-half'  
'What happened to the 50?' Bianca asked  
'You're in control of it' Skye said looking at Ricky 'And so is dad'  
Ricky looked at her puzzled 'Why couldn't you just get me to sign for it'  
'Because we need dads signature too'  
Bianca let out a big sigh  
'I'm sorry mum' Said Skye  
It's not your fault' Ricky said putting her hand on Skye's  
'What about your dad' Skye asked Phoebe  
'No luck' She replied 'But B got 10 from Irene'  
'I need to be out there' Skye said getting up and walking over to the kitchen  
'Wait, what do you mean' Bianca asked  
'I can't get any money so I may as well help the boys find him'  
'On your own?' Ricky asked  
'You got any better ideas?' Skye asked putting some baby things in a bag  
'Yeah, you stay here with us' Said Phoebe  
'You know I can't do that'  
'Where will you go?' Bianca asked  
'I'll meet up with the boys then I'll help look for Case'  
'What if you get lost?' Ricky asked  
'I know my way around a bit and I have my GPS on my phone' Skye said looking for her keys  
They were quiet  
'Can you make a bottle mum, I'll get the car seat'  
'OK' Ricky said going over to the kettle  
Skye put some more clothes and blankets and things for Casey in her bag. She zipped it up and put it in her back then picked up the car seat. She walked out to her car and put the car seat in then got her phone out of her bag and put it on the front seat next to her bag.  
'Your phone charged?' Ricky asked  
'Yeah' Skye replied closing the door  
'Here' She said handing her the formula milk in a thermos  
'Thanks' Skye replied as she put it in Casey's bag in his car seat  
Skye walked over to the drivers side and opened the door  
'Be careful' Ricky said hugging Skye  
'I will be' Skye replied 'Don't worry, I'll bring him home, I promise'  
'Ricky wrapped her arms around her daughter, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she held her.  
'You got fuel?' Ricky asked as Skye got in the car  
'Full' Skye replied starting her car  
'I love you' Ricky said as Skye backed the Suzuki out of the driveway


	3. Be Still

_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _Be still and know that I am here_  
 _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _Be still, be still, and know_

As Skye drove along the Blue Mountains her phone began to ring. She looked at it out the corner of her eye.  
'Josh Barrett' She read off the screen  
She didn't pick it up and let it go to message bank. Right at that moment the only thing going through her mind was her brother. No-one and nothing mattered, even Brax. This was about Casey now. Brax had his chance last night and because of him she had to save her brother.

She found a road sign pointing towards Blackheath, the place where Ash said he thought Gunno was. Skye pulled up in what looked like the main street. She turned her car off and picked up her phone. Josh had left a message for her. It read;

 _Skye, I don't know what kind of trouble you're in but I want to help. I got some money, it's not much. I left it on your bed. I hope your alright'_

Skye began to feel her heart break. The one person she could imagine the rest of her life with, the one person she loved as much as they loved her. She wanted to tell him. He wasn't going to go to the police, he knew what it was like. She trusted him, with her life, but there was something about this she knew he wouldn't agree with.

Skye picked up her phone again and messaged Ricky;

 _'Josh left money on my bed. Don't know how much, he doesn't know the truth though'_

Almost instantaneously Skye received a message from Ricky.

 _'Josh left 3,500. Total 27'_

'Still not enough' Skye whispered to herself  
Skye thought it was best to message Josh back.  
 _'Thank you 3 :) '  
_ As Skye was about to get out of the car she looked across the road and saw someone familiar. Their eyes locked and with that one look she knew she was in trouble. She got out of the car and crossed the road  
'What are you doing here?' He asked  
'Trying to find my brother' Skye explained to Ash  
'I thought you were helping get the money'  
'I can't, it's a long story'  
'You know Heath and Kyle won't want you here' He explained  
'Don't tell them'  
'And if they see you?'  
'They won't, and you're not going to say anything'  
'It's too dangerous'  
'I can handle it' Skye explained  
Ash froze and looked past her  
'What?' Skye questioned  
'That's her. That's the nurse from the prison' He said pointing at a woman getting in a red commodore. Skye ran towards her car while Ash ran back to the others. Luckily Skye's car was parked right behind her and she didn't lose much distance between them. She kept her distance trying to avoid suspicion while at the same time trying to stay out of Heath's sight. Hopefully Ash had made some delay. They turned off the main highway on to a small road surrounded by over grown trees, Skye slowed down as she navigated through the unfamiliar territory. Far enough back to keep an eye on the red commodore. Skye realized a car coming up behind her, quickly catching up. She looked in her rear vision mirror and recognized the car and its number-plate.  
'Shit' Skye said to herself.  
Skye began to speed-up to catch up to the car and get out of Heath's line of sight. Her phone began to vibrate in the cup holder, she quickly looked at it. Kyle. She ignored it and just kept driving. Heath began to flash his lights to get her attention. Her phone rang again. She looked down and saw Kyle's name again. She quickly pressed speaker phone and answered it.  
'What' She asked  
'What are you doing?' He questioned  
'Driving, so leave me alone'  
'Skye, just pull over'  
'No, I can see her'  
'Pull over Skye!' Heath yelled  
Skye hung up the phone and pulled over on to the side of the road. She ripped on the hand break in anger and got out of the car.  
"What!' She yelled walking up to Heath's parked car  
'What the hell are you doing out here?' He asked  
'Looking for Casey, just like you guys'  
'You need to turn around and go home'  
'No, I need to find my brother'  
'Do you even know what Gunno is capable of?' Heath questioned  
'Of course I do! _He killed my dad!_ '  
'Well why would you risk it'  
'Why are you?' She rebutted  
Heath didn't reply  
'Because it's my fault Casey got kidnapped'  
Kyle and Heath looked at her confused  
'What do you mean?' Kyle asked  
'I was in the lougeroom wen Gunno came in to get Casey, I should have heard something. His crying at least'  
'We were all in the house' Kyle explained 'None of us heard him'  
'Yeah, but I was in the lounge room'  
'We don't even know if he came in the front door. He could have come through the side for all we know'  
Skye went quiet  
'Just come back to town with us'  
'I'm not going home'  
'We're not asking you to go home' Heath explained 'Just help us look for them'  
'What if I stay out here' Skye asked 'I already know what car she drives'  
Heath thought for a second 'OK, but keep in contact and stay safe' Heath said hugging her  
'I will' Skye said walking to her car

* * *

'We were right on her tail, then we lost her' Heath explained to Ricky over the phone as he drove back towards Black heath town centre  
'But you definitely think its her?' Ricky asked on the other end of the phone  
'Yeah, Skye's out looking for the car, we're on our way back into town'  
'Skye's on her own?' Ricky questioned  
'She'll be alright' Ash reassured  
'The exchange in a couple of hours and we still don't have enough'  
'It's OK Ric, we'll keep looking for as long as we can'  
'OK, just keep me posted'  
'Will do'  
Ricky hung up her phone  
'How much are we looking at?' Ricky asked Phoebe  
'27, just over half' Phoebe explained  
'Who else can we ask?' Bianca Questioned  
Ricky shrugged her shoulders  
All three of them heard foot steps in the doorway  
'Nate' Said Bianca 'Hi' She said going up to him  
'Heard you were in town' He replied  
'It's good to see you' She replied  
'Are you well?'  
'Yeah, yeah I'm good' She replied  
Nate looked at Ricky  
'Have you got a minute' He asked  
'Yeah' She replied  
Nate and Ricky walked into the flat next door  
'11-thousand' Nate said putting an envelope on the table 'It's all I've got'  
Ricky looked at the envelope  
'If you need if, you need it' He said  
'I really do want to tell you'  
'Well, Bianca obviously knows' Nate said 'Irene told me that she had sent her some money, but if you don't trust me enough-'  
'-It's not about trust' Ricky froze 'I'll tell you as soon as I can'  
'Thank you' She said taking the envelope  
'I'll leave you to it' Nate said before he walked out the door.

* * *

Heath, Kyle and Ash continued to walk up and down the main street as they looked for Gunno and his partner. The three of them spread out with photo's of Gunno and Virginia. Not one person the asked knew anything about them or saw them. The three of them bunched up  
'Anyone checked in here?' Kyle asked  
'Nope' Heath replied following Kyle inside with Ash  
'Hi mate' Heath said waking up to the pharmacist over the counter.  
'How can I help you' He asked  
'Have you seen this man?' Heath asked showing him a photo of Gunno  
'Or this woman?' Kyle asked showing him a photo of Virginia  
'What's going on?' He asked, suspicious  
'They've escaped from prison' Said Ash 'It's been on the news'  
'She was in earlier' He said looking at Virginia's photo  
'Yeah?' Heath asked  
'Yeah, she asked an odd question'  
'Which was?' Kyle asked  
'She bought some baby paracetamol and then asked how long it would take to get from the hospital from out on Grenfel road'  
'Thanks' Kyle said before running out to the car with Heath and Ash  
'I'll let Skye know' Ash called out as he ran towards the car  
'Good' Heath replied getting in the drivers seat'  
'Skye?'  
'What, Have you found him?' She questioned  
'No, but their on Grenfel road'  
'Yep, I went past it not long ago' She replied  
'Be careful' Ash replied  
'I will be' She replied hanging up the phone.

* * *

Skye slowed down as she got closer to the house, or what she thought was a house. She turned off her car and slowly crept up towards it. She could only see one car parked under the threes. She heard her phone begin to ring in her pocket. She quickly got it out and answered it.  
'Hello' She said quietly  
'You there?'  
'Yeah, I found a house'  
'Anyone there'  
'Not that I can see' She replied  
'The trade's not for another three hours, so he wont be far'  
'You guys just-' Skye said  
Skye ducked behind a tree to hide from a white sedan driving into the bush behind the house. She watched as a well built man, wearing a cap, got out of the car  
'Skye' Ash questioned  
'What' She whispered  
'What's going on?' He questioned  
'A car just pulled up'  
'Is it Gunno?'  
'No' Skye replied 'And it's not the woman either'  
'Just be careful, we'll be there soon' Said Ash 'Let us know when Gunno's back'  
'Will do' Skye replied before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Once the coast was clear Skye crept up to the car to try and find any clues to who the stranger was. She went over to the drivers side and looked through the window. The car was empty. All she could see was a jacket and a few empty water bottles. She quietly opened the door and began to search through the glove box and the console. Nothing. She pulled down the sun-viser where the car keys and a few pieces of paper fell out. Skye picked up the paper. She realised they were photos. She flicked trough and was shocked at what she was, scared even. There was a photo of her and her whole family, one of Ricky and Casey then another of Skye and Casey and one of Ricky, Brax and Skye at the beach.  
'What the hell' Skye said to herself  
She wondered where they had got the photos from. Maybe Facebook. That's the only place the photos had on common, or maybe her bedroom wall. She quietly closed the door and walked back towards the house. She peered through the window and looked it, it was empty. She went through the door into the kitchen. There were empty band-aid packages and other medical supplies. Someone was injured. She walked into the lounge-room. The fire was still going, so they hadn't been gone long. She looked around and saw a pop-up baby cot. She slowly walked over to it. She could see Casey's blanket and a toy. She looked in and her heart sank at what she found.  
'No' Skye said to herself quietly

 _When darkness comes upon you_  
 _And covers you with fear and shame_  
 _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _And I will say your name_

Skye heard rocks crush as a car came down the driveway. She ran out the house and hid in the shed out the back. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Ash.  
'What is it?' Ash questioned as he answered his phone  
'Their here' She repleid  
'They're there. they're at the house' Ash said to Heath.  
Heath began to speed up as he drive out to Skye. For that moment he didn't care if he got a speeding fine. His Nephew and possibly his niece's lives were in danger.  
'Where are you' Ash asked  
'In a shed out the back' She replied  
'Did they see you?'  
'No, I don't think so'  
'What about the other car'  
'I don't know where they are. But there's something weird about them'  
'Like what?' Ash asked  
'There's photos. Photos of Mum, Case and I, there's even one of dad'  
'What type of photos?'  
'Photo's, like photo's from Facebook.' Skye replied 'Why, do you know something about it'  
'Just be careful, he could be one of Gunno's mates'  
'Yep, just hurry up and get here' Skye said before she hung up the phone  
'What's going on?' Heath asked  
'Gunno's there' Heath replied  
Hearing his Heath quickly sped up. Flashing lights caught their attention. Heath looked in the rear vision mirror.  
'No, no, no' He said as he pulled over to the side of the road. 'Cops'  
Heath wound down his window as the officer got out of his parked car.  
'Afternoon officer' Said Heath  
'Do you have any idea how fast you were going back there?' He asked  
'Enlighten me' Heath replied  
'94 in and 80 zone'  
'I can explain' Heath added  
'Ok then, go ahead, make my day'  
'I uh-' Heath stammered  
'His wife's about to have a baby' Said Ash  
'Ah, an oldie but a goodie' Laughed the officer, unimpressed  
'There's no excuse officer' Heath explained  
'That's more like it' He replied 'Let me just get you our ticket'  
Heat waited till the officer got back in his car 'Next time just shut up' He said to Ash  
'What are you gonna do?' Kyle asked  
Heaths hand floated over top of the keys, still in the ignition.  
'No' He said 'I'm gonna stay here. get my ticket and then got get Skye and Casey'  
'I'll let Skye know we're tied up' Ash said

Skye felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen. Ash.

 _Ash: Gonna be late. Caught up, Sorry._

'Shit' Skye said to herself.  
She heard a baby cry in the distance  
'Casey' She said to herself  
She could hear a conversation in the distance  
'Shut that kid up!' She heard a man yell  
'What are we even doing?' A woman replied  
'The drop off is in two hours, then we can go'  
'This is not what you promised me, a baby was never a part of the deal'  
'Yeah, well sometimes you have to make exceptions'  
Skye watched as Gunno walked into the house. Virginia looked around, probably thinking if it was worth it to run away. As she looked around a car caught her eye. Skye saw her looking at the car. The strangers car. Virginia ran back inside the house, baby Casey in her arms. There was a loud commotion.  
'Where's the keys?' Gunno yelled as he ran over to Virginia's car.  
'I don't know' She replied  
'What?'  
'Well what about your car?'  
'Not enough fuel. Be empty before we even get to town.'  
'Well what do we do?' Virginia asked panicked  
'I don't know, just go inside and get the stuff'  
Virginia went back inside with Casey. Skye saw her chance and took it. Skye ran in the house and came face-to-face with Virginia  
Skye put her finger in front of her mouth, asking her to be quiet 'Just give me my brother back, please'  
Virginia looked at her panicked  
'Please'  
Virginia shook her head  
'Gin!' She heard Gunno yell, coming back inside  
'Go' Virginia whispered  
Skye ran out the back door  
'What's going on?' Gunno asked  
'Nothing' Virginia stammered  
'G' He questioned  
'She was here'  
'She?'  
'That girl, the babies sister'  
'What. Where'd she go?'  
'Out the door'  
'Go' He said to her  
'The place where I told you'  
'Gunno what are you going to do?'  
'Get rid of our problem' He said running out into the bush, followed by Virginia.

Skye ran through the bush, tring to get away from Gunno. She could hear his footsteps getting closer. Skye ducked behind a tree waiting for him to go past. She had planned to go back to her car, but she wanted to know where her brother was. She ran over to Gunno. She could see a clearing ahead. Gunno was standing on the edge of a rockface. Skye stopped, just past the tree line.  
'Where's my brother?' She asked  
'It's Skye, right?'  
She ignored him  
'If I had known about you earlier, I wouldn't have taken your brother, I would have taken you instead and maybe I could have asked more for you. Maybe had a bit of fun too'  
'But you didn't, you don't have the guts to take someone who can defend themselves. That's not your style'  
'Oh, we got a feisty on here' He laughed 'Definitely a Braxton'  
'And your just a coward, you can't even fight your own battles'  
'No, I'm just smart. I don't get myself tied up in the mess. Your dad should learn that'  
'My dads dead' Skye yelled  
'Oh, too bad. Tell your mum I send my condolences'  
'I don't want your pity, you're the reason he's dead now where's my brother'  
'He's dead, waste really. Maybe you should join him, save yourself from all this pain'  
'I don't think so'  
Skye heard a baby cry in the distance  
'Case' Skye said looking into the bush  
She turned around and looked at Gunno 'You lied'  
Skye ran towards the cries  
'No!' Gunno yelled running towards Skye, trying to stop her  
'You leave her alone' She heard a male voice yell  
Skye stopped in her tracks and watched as another man tackled Gunno to the ground

 _If terror falls upon your bed_  
 _And sleep no longer comes_  
 _Remember all the words I said_  
 _Be still, be still, and know_

She looked at him, shocked. He had Gunno pinned to the ground. He looked up at her  
'Skye go!' He yelled 'Go get Case'  
She recognized his face, his voice, the way he looked  
'Dad' She said to herself  
'GO!' He yelled agian  
Skye set off into the bush, still following the sounds of his crying.  
 _'It was just a dream, it's not rea_ l' She kept trying to convince herself  
Skye saw Virginia standing there, holding a crying Casey.  
She slowed down, trying not to scare her  
'Just give him to me, You can go. I won't say a word. I promise'  
'No' Virginia said about to cry  
'Please, he's my brother and I promised our mum I'd bring him home'  
'Your his sister'  
'Yeah' Skye replied  
Virginia cautiously handed over Casey to Skye  
'Go, you'll be safe' Skye reassured  
Virginia ran back towards the house  
Skye walked back to where she left Gunno. When she got back, Gunno was gone. It was just that man, by himself.  
'Skye' He said 'I'm sorry'  
'This is not real, you're meant to be dead'  
'Skye, I'm sorry'  
'No' Skye said about to walk off  
'Please, just let me explain'  
'Where's Gunno'  
Brax was quiet  
Skye raised her eyebrows at him  
'He went over the edge'  
'You killed him'  
'It was an accident'  
'Yeah sure. Just leave me alone' Skye said walking back towards the house

Skye opened the rear passenger door and put Casey in his baby seat. She took out the thermos and filled up a baby bottle  
'You got your P's' Brax said walking up to the car  
'Yeah, you would have known that if you didn't run away'  
'Skye I did this to protect you'  
'And look where that got us' She said getting Casey out of his seat 'And we don't need you to protect us'  
Casey squirmed as Skye tried to feed him  
'Give him here' Brax said  
'No'  
'He's my son'  
'We stopped being your kids the day your left us'  
'Skye let me explain'  
She looked at him 'Fine' Skye put Casey back in his car seat, and put the bottle down  
'Why'd you do it?' She asked  
'To protect you guys'  
'To protect us, or save yourself'  
'At the time it seemed like a good idea'  
'But'  
'But I don't know'  
'You know we could have handled the prison visits'  
' _We?'_ He questioned  
'Mum and Case at least'  
'Yeah, I know how you felt about it'  
Skye's phone began to ring  
'Ash' She said answering it  
'What's happened?'  
'I've got Casey'  
'And Gunno?'  
'He's dead' She said looking at Brax  
'What happened'  
'He went over a cliff' Skye replied  
'We'll be there soon'  
'Don't' Said Skye 'I'm on my way home anyway, I'll meet you there'  
'Be careful' Ash replied  
Skye hung up her phone. She looked at Brax  
'After I feed Casey I'm going home, And I want you to come with me'  
'No, I can't go back there'  
'Well what are you doing here?'  
Brax didn't say anything  
'How did you even know about this'  
'I got our call, and Ash's'  
'Well why can't you come home'  
'I need to clear my name'  
'Then what?'  
'Then I'll come home'  
'It's not that simple, you'll be charged for faking our death, you'll be back in prison'  
'Yeah, but for a much shorter sentence than murder'  
'You had a choice of 8 years, why couldn't have taken that'  
'I didn't want to look guilty'  
'So you'd rather chicken out and look like a coward'  
Skye thought for a second. 'You can feed Casey' She said handing him Case's bottle  
Skye picked Casey up out of his car seat and out him in Brax's arms. He stopped squirming and began to drink from his bottle  
'Where's your phone?' She asked  
'Glove box' Brax replied  
Skye waked over to Brax's car and got his phone out of the glove box  
She turned on the camera and took a picture of Brax feeding Casey, She then called her phone from his and added her number into hid contacts.

 _And when you go through the valley_  
 _And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
 _If morning never comes to be_  
 _be still, be still, be still_

* * *

'Why can't you come with us' Skye said buckling Casey into his car seat  
'It's too complicated, but one day'  
'One day' Skye said closing the door  
'I love you' He said  
'I love you too' Skye replied  
Brax wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly  
'I've got to go' She said walking over to the drivers side  
'Be careful'  
'Story of my life' she said starting the car.  
Skye drove off down the road, leaving Brax in the distance behind her, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

 _If you forget the way to go_  
 _And lose where you come from_  
 _If no one is standing beside you_  
 _Be still and know I am_

As Skye drove along the un-sealed road she kept an eye on her rear vision mirror, hoping to see her dads car behind her. Road. Casey. Mirror. Casey. Road. Any moment she hoped to see his car behind her, following her home. After awhile she stopped and kept her focus on the road and Casey.  
'Hey Casey-dilla , don't worry we'll be home soon buddy' She said looking at him in the mirror  
Casey cooed at Skye's voice  
Skye smiled. Everything was alright. Her brother was safe. Her dad was still alive. Casey began to cry.  
'Hey buddy it's alright' She said trying to reassure him  
His crying got louder.  
'Come on I just fed you'  
Skye reached over to the seat net to her and picked up Casey's teddy  
'Here buddy' She said, trying to hand him his teddy  
Casey wrapped his little hand around the bears arm and began to thrash it around  
'Don't hurt ted' She said looking at him in the mirror  
Casey began to giggle.  
A car in her rear vision mirror caught her attention.  
'Dad?' Skye questioned to herself  
A silver sedan. Not Brax. It quickly sped up behind her than slowed down. Skye became suspicious. Skye sped up trying to lose them. She turned the corner, still following. Skye thought to herself 'go straight home or trick them' She didn't even know if they were actually following her. Suspicious, Skye purposely missed the turn off to Blackheath and kept driving. They were still following. Skye began to panic. She began to speed up hoping by the time she turned the corner they couldn't see her. She pulled over to the side of the road and waited till she saw the car continue along the road.  
'It'll be alright Case, we'll be home soon. Just a bit of a hold-up' She said looking out the back window  
The car drove past. Skye let out a big sigh of relief. She started her car and turned back on to the main road.  
As she drove along she felt the car struggle to speed up. She looked at the dials. She still had half a tank of fuel.  
'No' She said looking at the temperature gauge.  
Smoke began to billow from under the bonnet. She quickly pulled over and popped the bonnet. Once the smoke cleared she began to check the coolant.  
'Shit' Skye said as she pulled her hand back from the hot radiator hose.  
She looked under the car and saw a pool of water begin to form under the car. Ignoring the fact that the hoses were still hot Skye pulled her jumper over her hand to look for a leak in the hose. At the bottom she could feel two small slices at the bottom of the hose.  
'What?' She questioned, wondering who would do this to her car. Gunno? Virginia? Brax?  
Skye could hear Casey crying in the car. She ran over to him and opened the door.  
'It's OK Case, the car's just being silly' She said reaching for her phone. She tried to call Brax knowing he'd be closest. Message-bank.  
'Dad it's me, Someone's cut my radiator hose and the car's stuffed, We're stuck on the road just before town' Skye explained 'Please just come quick. I think someone's following us'  
Skye wondered if whoever had done this had also cut Brax's radiator hose, or worse, cut his break line. She tried to call Ash hoping they weren't too far out of town  
'Ash?' She questioned  
'Where are you?' He asked  
'Stuck between the shack and Blackheath, where are you'  
'We're almost back home' He said, beginning to crackle.  
'You're breaking up. Can you just hurry up and get back here'  
'Whe. O. The.' The line began to break up  
'Ash I can't hear you'  
The line went dead.  
'No, no, no, no' Skye said looking at the reception signal on her phone  
Worried the car would come back Skye unbuckled Casey from his car seat and got his bag. She took the keys out of the ignition and locked her car and began to walk back to town hoping someone could help her fix the car.  
'We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship' Skye began to sing to Casey as they walked along  
She could hear a car in the distance behind her. She turned around hoping to flag them down for a lift. As the car got closer she began to recognize it. It was the silver sedan that was following her from before. Panicked Skye ran into the bush land to protect her and Casey from whoever were after them. She heard the car pull up near hers. Two car doors opened and closed. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what the were saying. Casey began to stir.  
'Shhhhhh Case, I need you to be really quiet please' She begged as she bounced him on her knee, trying to find a dummy in her bag.  
She put the top of his bottle in his mouth as a make shift dummy then looked for her phone in her bag. She was bordering between one and two bars of signal. She dialed a number and put her phone near her ear.  
'Josh'  
'Skye where are you?' He asked  
'In the blackheath somewhere, why?'  
'I'm in town'  
'What?'  
'Ricky told me, I came to see if you needed help'  
'Everything?'  
'Yeah'  
'I'm in trouble' She whispered  
'What kind of trouble'  
'My car broke down now someone's after Casey and I, can you call the police'  
'What, I thought Casey was at Cherryl's'  
'It's a long story, can you please just call the police I'm about 5k's North of Grenfel road I think'  
'OK, I'll be there soon'  
'Please, hurry up'  
'Be careful'  
'I will be' Skye said hanging up the phone.

She put her phone back in her bag and looked down at her car. Two men were looking around near her car.  
'Hello' one of them yelled out 'Is this anyone's car?'  
Skye emerged from the bush with Casey in her arms  
'Is everything alright?' One of them asked  
'Yeah' Skye replied suspicious  
'What's wrong with your car?' He asked  
'It over heated, there's a slit in the radiator hose'  
'You sure, I could check it, see what's really wrong with it'  
'I know my way around a car' Skye shot back  
'What you doing hiding in the bush then?' The other man asked  
'Trying to get phone signal'  
'In the bush' He joked  
Skye didn't reply  
'We're headed into town if you need a lift'  
Skye felt she could trust him, but his mate? There was something weird about him  
'No it's OK, my friend is on his way'  
'You sure, it's getting pretty warm and I don't think the little man will like it' He said pointing at Casey  
'He'll be fine' Skye said sitting Casey higher on her hip  
'Your loss then' Said the guy Skye was suspicious of as he walked back to the car  
The other man walked up to her  
'I'm Tony by the way' He said introducing himself  
'Skye' She replied shaking his hand  
'Who's the little feller?'  
'Case, he's my brother'  
'What you two doing out here?'  
'We just went for a drive' Said Skye, not wanting to give too much away  
'A girl like you, I'd be careful. You don't know who could be out here'  
Skye began to grow suspicious of Tony also  
'Don't worry about my mate, he's just a bit awkward'  
'I wasn't'  
'Good. You know where we stand then'  
'Don't you have somewhere to be'  
'Yeah, right here' He said getting closer to Skye 'You know he never actually said how beautiful you are'  
Skye began to feel unsafe  
'Who?'  
'You know. Look I'll let you off just this once but there's no guarantee he won't be be back'  
They heard a car speeding along in the distance. Skye turned around. It was Josh.  
'Look's like your rides here then' He said walking away 'Remember what I said'  
Josh pulled up not far from Skye. He got out of his car and came running over to her.  
'Skye' He called out 'Who were they'  
'No-one' Skye replied  
'What happened to your car?'  
'Radiator hose split' Skye said as she watched them get in their car  
'How?'  
'I think someone cut it'  
Josh looked at her confused  
'I think its best if we just get home now' He said taking Casey out of her arms  
'I'll get his seat' She said walking over to her car  
Josh followed after her 'Is everything alright?'  
'I don't know. Those two men they knew something'  
'Knew what?'  
'One of them said _there's no guarantee he wont be back'  
_ 'Who won't be back?'  
'I don't know. Gunno maybe'  
The men both walked back to the car, bu they didn't go anywhere  
'They know something' Skye said as she looked at them sitting in their car  
'Know what Skye?'  
'Have you heard from Heath and Ash?'  
'Yeah, they'll meet us in town'  
'You take Casey back to them and meet me back here'  
'Why?'  
'I need to find out what they know'  
'Skye, no' Josh said grabbing her by the arm 'You're coming home with me'  
'But what if this happens again, wouldn't we want to know were safe'  
'Were safer home than we are here' He replied buckling Casey into his car seat  
'There's more to this than mum told you Josh, I just need to know if he's out of our lives for good' Skye said walking back to her car  
Josh stood there shocked as Skye walked away. Not sure what to do he got in his car and drove back to town to drop Casey off hoping Skye would be alright.

* * *

'Where's Skye' Ash asked walking up to Josh's car  
'She's still out there' He replied getting Casey out of his car seat  
'What?' Kyle exclaimed  
'I tried talking her out of it but she was adamant' He said handing Casey over to Ash  
'Where'd you leave her?'  
'With her car, I've got to go back and get her' He said getting in his car.  
As Josh drove back towards where he left Skye he began to panic even more. He knew she was suspicious of them but why would she stay. Their last conversation kept playing over and over in his mind. Would it be the last time he talked to her. The last thing they argued about.

Josh drove along the road, getting closer to where he last saw Skye. He car was still there, the other was gone. He pulled up next to her car. It was empty.  
'Skye' He called out as he got out of the car  
He went over to try and open the door. It was still locked. As he walked over to the other side he saw blood on the side of the door and a small trail on the ground leading into the bushes  
'Skye?' He called out, beginning to panic  
Josh ran into the bush, following the trail of blood.  
'Skye!' He called out as he got close to a small clearing. He could see something infront of him on the ground  
'Skye?' He called out running towards it 'Hey, come on wake up' He said kneeling down next to her  
Skye slowly rolled over, just beginning to wake up  
'Dad' She questioned  
'Skye it's me, Josh' He reassured  
'He's after dad' She said still a bit drousy  
Ignoring what Skye was saying Josh took his shirt off and put it on the gash in Skye's head trying to stem the bleeding  
'I'm gonna take you to the hospital OK'  
'What, No' She replied  
'It think you've got a concussion'  
'We have to warn him'  
'Where's your phone?'  
'I don't know'  
'Come on then' He said putting her arm around him and helping her up  
'I'm not concussed' She assured  
'What day is it?' He asked  
'Friday'  
'Wrong, it's Tuesday. Hospital it is then'  
'No' Skye said stopping 'Dad's alive. Their after him'  
Josh looked at her shocked  
'That's the truth, It's not the concussion talking'  
'Who's after him?'  
'Those guys. They pushed me into the car when I said I didn't know'  
'Where'd they go?'  
'I don't know'

 _Be still and know that I'm with you  
_ _Be still and know that I am._


End file.
